The Cursed Idol
Name: The Cursed Idol Gender: None Color: Bronze Episode Count: 20 Kill Count: 21+ First Appearance: "Crazy Antics" First Victim: Toothy from "Treasure These Idol Moments!" Character Bio The Cursed Idol is a bronze statuette that serves as a recuring character in the Happy Tree Friends universe. It is based on the fertility idol from "Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark". It brings death to those who are near it. Most of the time the deaths are instant, but on a couple of occasions a character and the Idol are near each other for a while before the character dies (such as Idol Curiosity and Hello Dolly). Occasionally the Idol can be seen in the background of certain episodes, not directly causing characters' deaths yet still foreshadowing what is to come (e.g., Class Act, Every Litter Bit Hurts, Wipe Out, etc.). The deaths that the Idol causes are sometimes the fault of machinery malfunctioning, though it also makes objects suddenly appear out of nowhere (e.g., boulders, icebergs), causes animals to fall from the sky, and turns normal sand into quicksand. Episodes Starring Roles *Treasure These Idol Moments *Hello Dolly *Idol Curiosity Apperances Roles *Crazy Antics *Happy Trails pt. 1 *Get Whale Soon *Class Act *Remains to be Seen *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Ipso Fatso (as a picture on a menu) *Who's to Flame? *Every Litter Bit Hurts *Gems the Breaks *A Hole Lotta Love *Wipe Out *Letter Late Than Never (as a picture in the post office) *A Sucker for Love pt. 2 *Disco Bear's Halloween Smoochie *Chore Loser *Wrath of Con *Milkin' It Number of Kills *Cuddles – 0 *Giggles - 1 (Idol Curiosity) *Toothy – 3 (Treasure These Idol Moments; Happy Trails pt. 1; Idol Curiosity) *Lumpy – 2 (Treasure These Idol Moments; Idol Curiosity) *Petunia – 2 (Happy Trails pt. 1 (along with Lumpy); Hello Dolly) *Handy – 0 *Nutty – 0 *Sniffles – 2 (Treasure These Idol Moments; Idol Curiosity) *Pop – 0 *Cub – 2 (Treasure These Idol Moments; Hello Dolly) *Flaky – 1 (Treasure These Idol Moments (along with Lumpy)) *The Mole – 2 (Happy Trails pt. 1; Idol Curiosity) *Disco Bear – 1 (Hello Dolly) *Russell – 1 (Idol Curiosity) *Lifty – 0 *Shifty – 0 *Mime – 0 *Cro-Marmot – 0 *Flippy – 0 *Splendid – 0 *Generic Tree Friends - 0 *Others - 4+ (2 birds from Happy Trails pt.1; 2 birds from Hello Dolly; Numerous monkeys from Idol Curiosity) Trivia *The Idol is based of the fertility idol from "Raiders of the Lost Ark" (the boulder that fell from the top of a slide and crushed Cub in Treasure These Idol Moments could have been a nod to the movie). *Another possible inspiration for the Idol is the cursed tiki statue from The Brady Bunch. *The temple in Idol Curiosity is a reference to Mayan temples. *The popular flash game Totem Destroyer may have been based off of the Cursed Idol. *In all of its appearance roles, it has never killed anyone (with the expection of Happy Trails pt. 1, where it may have been the cause of Petunia's death.) *It could be the origin of Sniffles and the Ant Family's rivalty. Category:Characters Category:Enemies